


Big Spoon

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 12:26:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11380155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	Big Spoon

Honestly, you’d probably developed a kink for nearly everything your boyfriend did - with the exception, of course, being him leaving his socks all around the apartment. You were on the couch watching a movie and Spencer, consciously or subconsciously started wrapping his lengthy limbs around you, bringing your body closer to his. There was something about having him so close, being enveloped in his warmth that got your blood up. “You okay?” he asked, bringing the side of your head flush with his chest so you could hear his heartbeat. “You’re breathing kind of heavily?”

“I’m good,” you said with a smile, tapping his knees. “I just like it when you do this.” You motioned to how he had his legs wrapped around your waist.”

“Really? I mean I like doing it, but what makes you enjoy it so much?” He buried his head in the crook of your neck as he wrapped his arms around you too. 

Running your hands over his, they came to rest of his so you were wrapped up in a mountain of limbs. “I guess for me it’s kind of a dominant thing without necessarily having dominant sex, like your claiming me as yours - and I’m totally all for that.”

He reached around with his hand, craning your head toward his so he could take your lips in a heated kiss. “I never really thought about it like that,” he muttered against your skin. “But I do like telling everyone about my wonderful girlfriend, so maybe I just do it subconsciously.”

Your kisses became more heated, until you found yourself straddling his thighs and beginning to wrap your own legs around his waist. Reaching down, you pulled at your top and flipped it over your head, leaving you in a pale blue bra that Spencer always loved on you. He nipped at the fabric with his teeth before undoing the hook and revealing your pert breasts to his touch. “You are so beautiful,” he said as he took your nipple in his mouth. He lavished it with gentle nibbles and slight sucking that brought it to a taut peak within minutes, so he turned to the other to give it the same treatment. 

As he worked at your breasts, pinching them slightly in between his fingertips (which he knew you loved), you pulled at his belt and threw it the side before unbuttoning his shirt and leaving his chest and stomach open to your touch. For so many months at the beginning of your relationship, he feared you wouldn’t enjoy how he looked because he wasn’t muscular, but he was perfect to you - fit with just the slightest bit of stomach. Your nails scraped down his chest and he hissed at the touch. “Stand up,” he said. 

You did as he asked and watching with bated breath as he pulled off his shirt and laid it over the back of the couch. Scooting forward, he pulled you toward him, peppering your waistline, just above your jeans, with the sweetest of kisses. “I do like telling everyone I know that you’re mine,” he breathed, your sensitive skin prickling under his touch. Spencer was always doing something with his hands - no piece of you ever remained untouched or unloved. “I have an idea.

He kneeled in front of you, placing love bites down your legs as he pulled your jeans and panties off. “Up for it?”

“With you,” you giggled. “Always.” He couldn’t help kissing you all over as your hands combed through the mess of brown curls atop his head. Then he stood up and stepped out of his own pants before returning to lie down on the couch on his side.

“I’m the big spoon,” he said. “You’re my little spoon.” He reached his hand out for yours and motioned for you to lie in the same position in front of him. For how often you had sex, you didn’t do it from this position that often. Why not? The angle of penetration was incredible, your legs closed together making him feel bigger than he was, which was perfect to begin with. He slid in with ease. “Why don’t we do this more often?” he laughed into your neck.

“I was just thinking th-Oh, hell.” The arm you weren’t laying on flung in front of you, grabbing the material and crying out into Spencer’s arm, which was cradling your head. “Oh wow.” 

As he thrusted in and out of your slick heat, he buried his head into your back and the mess of your hair. “So you like when I wrap my legs around you?” he asked, biting down on your earlobe. Eagerly, you nodded yes and moaned. “Good. Stay still.”

It was difficult to stop moving. The desire to thrust yourself onto his length until your started screaming was overwhelming, but he had other ideas. Spencer brought both of his legs around the tops of your thighs, which pulled your legs back in such a way that he was fully sheathed inside you. You started to shake slightly, his length hitting your g-spot, but his movements were more deliberate now. “You. Are. Mine.” He continued to fuck you and reveled in the tears it brought to your eyes and then began to cradle your head with one arm while the other wrapped around your chest. You were completely immobile and at his mercy as he fucked you. 

“Holy fuck…Spencer. Please, harder,” you whined. You couldn’t recall another time you’d been so desperate. The only part of you that could move was one arm, which reached back for him. “Harder. Bury yourself inside of me.”

His final thrusts were rough and needy, the groans rumbling through your body as you both came. A sheen of sweat had formed on your skin, radiating the light that shone in through the slats in the window blinds. He grunted as he pulled out of you, and immediately you turned to face him, not wanting to leave the warmth of his embrace. “You’re shaking,” he said, a satisfactory grin on his face. “You okay?”

“Hell yes. Just overwhelmed. But in the best way. That was…wow.”

Reaching down, Spencer pulled a blanket up and brought it over you both. “I like being the big spoon,” he giggled. He watched as the goosebumps rolled across your skin.

“The big spoon to my little spoon.”


End file.
